1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration for an electronic self-destruct device in a projectile detonator without the use of a battery installed in the detonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apart from the main detonation criteria, such as impact or time function, for today's projectile or submunition detonators frequently a self-destruction function is also demanded, which also ignites the explosive in the absence of a response of the primary ignition criteria after the passage of a maximum function time. This function, parallel to the other ignition criteria, is intended to limit the danger range of the munition in the firing direction and/or minimize the occurrence of dud shots. This makes utilization in previously conquered territories safer due to the lower danger through one's own duds. This function also permits, on the other hand, the bombardment of an encircled enemy without endangering opposing troops of one's own or civilian installations beyond a justifiable degree.